A New Hunger
by MoonlitPoet
Summary: Angel Jones (name to be changed later) was a normal everyday girl until she heard the scream of a little girl which in turn set in motion her change from human to vampire. With the gift of immortality and the training she received upon awakening as a vampire, she now has to track down Eros and kill him before he can create the V-virus. Along the way she discovers a powerful secret.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hi my name is Angel Jones, and I'm a vampire. Yes, the kind of vampire that feeds on human blood, has abnormal powers, and is allergic to the sun. I'm not like the vampires of Twilight who sparkle in the sun and don't drink human blood. I am six foot five inches, with curly, red hair that flows naturally down to the middle of my back and feels like silk. I am 60 years old, although I look only 21. I weigh 125 pounds but feed five to 10 times a day. I have an hour glass figure, like a model and smooth olive skin that always smells like lavender. My fangs retract like a needle in a sewing machine, so that I may live amongst humans peacefully. My eyes are deep sea green, but are deep red when I'm hungry. And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1: Bitten

Chapter 1

The Change

I was 21 when I was changed. Before I was changed in to this monster, I was a normal college student, with normal young adult worries and cares. It was February 15, 1973, at 9:15 pm when I was walking home from college in the rain. I was walking by an alley, when I heard the sound of a little girl screaming and two men yelling at her to shut up. I ran towards the screaming. As I turned down the back alley, I ran into a tall, black man with a bodyguard's stature and no hair. He picked me up by the throat, and threw me into the side of a brick building where I was knocked unconscious.

After I awoke, I could see that the tall, black man was gone, but the other two men were huddled over the now, unconscious girl. They had glowing red eyes and were drooling like they were staring at their dinner. I got up, and grabbed a wooden two by four that had a sharp, but jagged point, and stabbed the shorter of the two in the heart. The other one was now on the other end of the alley. I lunged forward in an attempt to wound him. Before I knew it, I was picking myself up off the raw, unyielding, soaked pavement for he was so fast that I missed. He threw me against the side of a dumpster. The next thing I knew he was speeding towards me with lightning fast motion. He was on me in an instant slashing at my throat with his long ass fingernails. From the corner of my eye, I could see a broken beer bottle on the ground by the dumpster. Thanks to Dr. Parker, my anatomy teacher I swiftly jabbed him in the heart with the broken beer bottle.

After I shoved his lifeless body off of me, I ran over to the little girl. I could see that she was unconscious, but still breathing. However, her right arm and left leg appeared to be broken, so I prepared to take her to the hospital for further diagnosis. Luckily, St. Mary's Hospital was only five blocks away. After running the five blocks to the hospital, I rushed into the E.R. I walked up to the lady at the front desk and said "Can you help this girl? I don't know who she is, but three men were trying to kill her." "Here let me get you a wheelchair and then I will take you to a room where you can wait for the doctor." said the lady at the front desk. After I laid the little girl down on the examination table, the doctor walked in and asked me what happened. After I told him what happened, I felt there wasn't anything more I could do to help, so I left the hospital. As soon as I was half way home, I was knocked unconscious from behind. I didn't see my attacker, but somehow I knew who he was.

When I awoke, I noticed the rotten stench of sewage and rotting flesh. As, I heard the sound of a door slowly being opened I whipped my head to the right in time to see the tall, black man come walking into the room with a huge menacing smile on his face. As the tall, black man walks towards me he says with a slight chuckle in his voice "Ah you're finally awake. My name is Eris and since you spoiled my meal plans earlier I will have to settle for you. Apate untie her!"

After the tall, skinny, woman called Apate untied me I started to run until I got out the door then it was all over as I thought to myself "I am so lost in the damn tunnels!", so I take an immediate right down the dimly light corridor. As I am running I can hear faint footsteps followed by Eris's loud booming voice ordering the others to "Find her and when you do don't kill her but bring her to me", then dead silence other than the sound of my sloppy footsteps splashing through God knows what.

After about five more minutes of running I come to the end of the corridor. I quickly look around and find that I can take a left. As I start running down that corridor I run smack in to Apate who grabs my throat and slams me up against the grimy, smelly, cold wall. Apate then starts to squeeze causing me to pass out. When I awake I am back in that damn room again only this time I am chained to the floor and wall. "You know what little girl I am not going to give you the pleasure of death, but I will give you the gruesome, nightmare of immortality" says Eris.


End file.
